Naruto: Blacklight
by YuhirahTheGod
Summary: When Naruto Walks into an abandoned alley, Kyuubi saves him from the blacklight virus, giving him it's powers in the process. Naruto multi-xover Mainly prototype. Smart!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note  
I was reading some DBZ fanfiction while thinking about  
Prototype and Naruto. This is the result.**

**!Disclaimer!  
I own nothing but the plot. The plot is mine, damn it!**

* * *

Naruto was walking around through the village, when he saw something... He walked towards the writhing mass of red and black tendrils in the abandoned alley. When he got within three meters, it jumped at him. He passed out soon after.

** "Hey fleshbag, wake up."** Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and found himself in front of a cage. He saw red, malicious eyes on the other side of the bars. "Where the hell am I?" **"This is your mind,"** the red-eyed being said. "What the hell are you?" Naruto asked. **"Duh, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune," **the fox replied. "That's not very surprising, considering how the villagers treat me. I've got the fucking Kyuubi in my mind. Anyone with half a brain could deduce that the Kyuubi wasn't really dead, and with the villagers hating me so much, it's obvious it was sealed into me." Naruto had long suspected the story about the Yondaime killing the Kyuubi was a lie. It's chakra, you can't simply kill chakra.

"So why am I here?" he asked. **"Remember those tendrils you stupidly approached? They tried to kill you. I saved you, and in the process gave you somewhat of a bloodline."** Kyuubi answered. "So what does it do?" he asked. **"You can absorb the DNA of anything, and incorporate it into yourself. That thing you found already had one species' DNA. This species gets stronger whenever it gets into a tough fight or is beat nearly to death. Since this is your bloodline, what will you name it?"** Naruto replied, "Blacklight. I'll call it Blacklight. Also, Why aren't you angry about being sealed into me?" **"I came to terms with this a few years after being sealed into you. It isn't like I can get out of the seal, the Shinigami helped the Yondaime make the seal."** The Kyuubi replied.

* * *

Three years later

* * *

"Naruto, make a clone." It was graduation day, and Iruka-sensei promised to take Naruto out to ramen if he graduated. "Can it be any kind of clone?" Naruto asked. "Yes, any kind of clone you want." "Bio-Clone Jutsu!" Tendrils of red and black came from his arm and formed two exact replicas of him. "Where did you learn that jutsu?" Iruka asked, "I've never seen it before." "I made it myself." "What can these clones do besides the standard?" Iruka asked. "They can shape-shift weapons out of their own bio-mass. Clones, shift claws." The clones' fingers were replaced by eight inch long claws. "And I can see through their eyes at all times," Naruto answered. "That sounds like an improved shadow clone," Iruka said quietly to himself. "Well Naruto, looks like you passed."

The next day, Naruto was appointed a Genin team consisting of himself, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Their Jonin sensei was Kakashi Hatake. He was late. Naruto had seen Kakashi hanging out with Gai before, so he made a Bio-Clone shape-shift into the green spandex wearing freak. Sakura and Sasuke saw where this was going and the girl laughed, while Sasuke smirked slightly. About an hour later, Kakashi came through the door. "Yosh! My eternal rival is here! Let's see whose flames of youth burn brighter!" "Did you say something?" Kakashi asked with a nonchalant tone. The Bio-Clone shape-shifted back into Naruto and Sakura and Naruto laughed their asses off, while Sasuke merely smirked again...

"My first impression of you is: I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." With a swirl of leaves, he disappeared. Naruto was the first of the genin to get on the roof, followed shortly by Sasuke. Sakura didn't get there till the five minutes were almost up. "Let's introduce ourselves. What are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." "What do you mean? Can we have an example?" Sakura asked. "I'll go first then. I like a few things, I have a some dislikes and a dream for the future. You're too young to know my hobby."

"I'll go next," Naruto said, "I like my comrades being open about things, I hate people who are late a lot, my hobbies are training and watching perverts get beat up for reading smut, and my dream for the future is to continue getting stronger." Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Your turn, duck-ass." Kakashi said, pointing to Sasuke. "Hn.. I don't like much of anything, I hate a lot of things, I have no hobbies, and my dream... no, my ambition, is to kill a certain man and restore the Uchiha Clan." _Just as I thought, an emo avenger._ Kakashi thought.

"You're up, pinkie." "I like..." she trailed off looking at Sasuke, "My hobby is..." she trailed off again, blushing while looking at Sasuke, "My dream is to..." she trailed off yet again, looking at Sasuke. "I hate Naruto!" Naruto sweat-dropped at the last part. _Kami__ no, not a fangirl!_ Kakashi thought.

"Tomorrow I will test you three to see if you really have what it takes to be genin. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6:00 am. Don't bother eating breakfast tomorrow, you'll only throw up." Kakashi said, before disappearing with another shunshin.

"Okay guys, don't do what he says. If he was really worried about us throwing up, he would just tell us to eat early in the morning. Wake up early enough that you already have your breakfast digested by the time we get back here. Make sure to get plenty of sleep by going to bed early."

Sakura was going to berate him for trying to act smart, but then she realized his logic had no flaws. Even if he was wrong, eating breakfast early would stop them from throwing up. "Wow Naruto, you're a lot smarter than I thought," she said. "Deception is a ninja's best tool," he replied.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to arrive. Naruto arrived first, at 8:00 am, one hour before Kakashi. The Rookie of the Year and Top Kunoichi listened to Naruto and ate breakfast early. "Okay guys, the rules are as follows: Get a bell, and you pass. There are only two bells, so at least one of you will go back to academy for another year. You have until noon to get the bells from me. At noon, only those with bells can eat lunch. GO!" Kakashi merely opened up his orange book and started reading. Naruto didn't charge at him like he expected, but instead ran into the forest. What he was least prepared for, though, was how well he could suppress his chakra signature. He couldn't sense Naruto's chakra anywhere.

(Meanwhile, with Naruto)

Naruto ran into the forest and hid in a tree. Since he gained Blacklight, he absorbed the DNA of a lot of animals and plants. He had perfect camouflage thanks to a chameleon, and could produce multiple poisons in his body, which he used in conjunction with a new weapon he created. His fingertips were covered in bony plating with a hole in the very tip, which had senbon-shaped bone needles sticking out. These needles could be coated in any of the poisons he wanted. He coated them with a paralysis poison and shot them at Kakashi-sensei. As soon as they hit, Kakashi went stiff. Then, Naruto ran over to him and grabbed the bells.

"Sasuke, Sakura! I have the bells! Come here!" They both did, and were surprised when he gave a bell to both of them. The paralysis was wearing of, and Kakashi could move enough to talk now. "You all pass." He said, eye-smiling. Naruto was one big surprise.

* * *

The next week

* * *

Naruto easily caught Tora using his bone-senbon with paralysis poison. They broke the sannin's record of 30 minutes, by catching Tora in 5. Once they were in the mission office again, what Kakashi said shocked them all. "My team is ready for a C-Rank mission." "Are you sure, Kakashi?" the Sandaime asked. "Naruto alone could probably do one, he got the bells from me in less than 3 minutes," Kakashi replied. "WHAT!?" Iruka yelled, "NARUTO BARELY GRADUATED!" "Didn't you say deception was a ninja's greatest tool, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, though it was more a statement. "Fine... but if they get hurt, I'll set Anko on you, Kakashi-sempai." Kakashi paled a bit, while Hiruzen laughed. "Bring in Tazuna-san."

* * *

Just outside the gates

* * *

Naruto was walking near the front, watching for anything out of the ordinary. He saw a couple puddles of water ahead, and made eye-contact with Kakashi. _It hasn't rained in weeks, _They both thought. Naruto made 3 Bio-Clones which shifted bone-senbon-launchers and coated them in a combination of a pain causing poison and the paralysis poison. Naruto himself shifted claws and ran straight towards the puddles. The two missing-nin hidden by the genjutsu came out to meet him head-on. Naruto's claws slashed right through the chain, surprising the missing-nin. Before they could say anything, The Bio-Clones shot the bone-senbon at them. All of them hit. Kakashi started interrogating them. "Who are you after?" he asked. "The bridge builder! Gato hired us to kill him!" the younger of the two yelled. "That was easy. Usually I have to start torturing them," Kakashi said. "Those bone-senbon were coated with both the paralysis poison and a potent pain causing poison," Naruto replied. "So, do you still want to complete the mission? If Gato hired more missing-nin, the mission will be bumped up to at least a B-Rank." "Yes, Kakashi-sensei," all three replied.

A week before, Kakashi confronted Naruto about how he got the bells. He told him a watered down version of what Kyuubi told him, leaving out the part about being able to steal other's bloodlines.

After a few hours walk, they got to a ferry. They got in and crossed the water. There was a lot of mist on the other side, so Kakashi was very wary. Suddenly, a Large sword flew through the air. Naruto and Sasuke tackled Sakura to the ground while Kakashi saved Tazuna. "Zabuza Momochi, Missing-nin of Kirigakure no Sato."

* * *

**A/N  
Cliffhanger!  
That was fun. Please Review, and if you liked it, Follow and/or Favorite it.**


	2. NOTE! new story will be posted tonight

Sorry folks! I have an idea for another story that I can't get out of my head, so until further notice, this story will be on hiatus.


End file.
